


Turtle Boy

by grey2510



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e16 Paint It Black, Gen, Roadside Attractions, Turtle Boy Statue, it's the only one where they're in Worcester, local trivia, set during this episode just because, the boys have weird hobbies and interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: Dean and Sam encounter an interesting sight in Worcester, MA while on a case.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 20
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	Turtle Boy

"Are there really that many Catholics in Massachusetts?" Dean muses as they head back to the church from the police station. Considering how much of his day (night) job is steeped in this religious crap, he should probably know this fact, but they never spent all that much time in the northeast growing up, except for that summer when their dad rented an upstairs apartment from a family and convinced their college-age daughter to babysit them. From what he remembers, Donna and her family hadn't been the church-going type.

Sam gives him a look of surprise. "Uh, yeah, whole Irish Catholic thing? You know, when Kennedy ran for office everyone was worried he was going to be taking orders from the Pope."

"Huh. Learn something every day." Dean glances over to his brother, but only for half a second because the traffic in Worcester is a bitch and the asshole in front of him thinks that the gas pedal and the brake are the same thing. "We adding obscure presidential trivia to serial killers in the list of Sammy's fetishes?"

"Still better than cowboys," Sam mutters to the passenger side window.

"You take that back."

"Holy shit—" Sam exclaims, completely ignoring Dean's indignation. 

By reflex at the startled tone, Dean slams on the brakes and a horn blares behind him. "What?!"

Sam looks sheepishly back at Dean. "Sorry. Didn't need to brake but just… Look."

Dean starts driving again, slowly, but follows Sam's gaze out the window to find a statue. A statue of…

"Is...is that a kid humping a turtle?"

"Um, I think so?" Sam says meekly.

Dean swings the car up along the curb where there's luckily an empty space and throws her into park. Checking to make sure he's not going to get clipped first, he climbs out of the car and heads over to the statue. 

"Dean, what are you—"

"Back in a sec, Sam." 

He digs his phone out of his pocket and swipes over to the camera, grinning as he snaps a picture. 

"It's a beauty, isn't it?" a guy passing by says with a laugh. "You want a picture with Turtle Boy?"

"Turtle Boy, huh?" Dean grins. "Sure!" He hands over his phone and half-jogs closer to the statue. He does his best Vanna White impression while the guy takes his picture.

Back in the car, Sam has his face buried in his hand, elbow propped up on the window's edge.

"Seriously, Dean?" he complains as Dean gets back behind the wheel. 

"What? That thing's priceless."

"It's horrifying."

"Yeah, that's the point." He settles back into the carseat, but is still looking at his camera roll. He clicks the picture and moves it into an album.

"You've got a whole album for stupid roadside attractions and statues?" Sam says, glancing over.

Dean glares at him but then adopts his loftiest expression. "We're on the road a lot, Sammy. Gotta document this beautiful American experience."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "And  _ this _ —" He gestures out the window. "—counts as a beautiful American experience?"

"Well, it's definitely an experience."

Sam snorts. "And you were giving me shit about presidents and serial killers."

"Shut up."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for Coldest Hits:  
> [Here was the prompt and rules for this month!](https://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/636782678138601472/january-2021-prompt-road-trip-posting-dates)
> 
> [Image source and Wikipedia article about the Burnside Fountain, aka Turtle Boy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burnside_Fountain)
> 
> I claim no responsibility for any visual or emotional damages as a result of reading this fic/seeing this picture.


End file.
